


Bindings and Bars

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cages, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Who is in control?, caged, giant, giant!virgil, human!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Virgil may be the one behind bars, but he isn't the one who should be worried.





	Bindings and Bars

“Do you really think bindings and bars will keep you safe?”

Roman looked up, finding the giant had finally spoken. His face was still hidden in shadow, but Roman could make out a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness. They stared down at him, unblinking, feline in their surreptitious gaze.

“Oh, so  _ now  _ the incredible sulk decides to speak.” Roman raised an eyebrow, annoyed at the captive’s timing. The gaze darkened, pupils slanting in annoyance.

“Do you really think these walls can hold me?” The giant continued, shifting closer to the front of the enclosure, a bit of light now shining down on the menacing beast. Roman could make out the individual features now- the fangs capable of tearing through human flesh, and the twitching claws eager to do the same. “A little thing like you can’t keep me contained for long.”

“It will be long enough.” Roman assured him. He had faith in the architectural design, the bars constructed of a metal too powerful for even a giant to bend. Logan had prattled his ear off for an hour going on and on about how this structure would be perfectly safe.

Even so, Roman found himself taking a step back, just in case.

“What’s wrong, Princey?” The giant took note of Roman’s retreat. “ _ Scared?” _

“I’m not scared!” Roman put his foot down, frustrated at the way his prisoner managed to wriggle underneath his skin in the most unpleasant manner. “Need I remind you, I am the one who conquered you.  _ I  _ brought you in,  _ I  _ am the victor. You lost, I won. I have nothing to fear.”

“Yeah, only because you cheated.” The prisoner rubbed his hand against his neck. Though he could not see it from this distance, Roman knew if he looked closer there would be a marking left from where Roman had pricked the beast with a powerful tranquilizer. “Just wait until I get my hands on you, then we’ll see how strong you really are.”

“Stop it.” Roman growled.

“What, getting defensive?” The giant leaned closer, and it felt as though his eyes were peering into Roman’s soul. “It’s because you know I’m right. A tiny thing like you is nothing, I could snap you in half like a twig.”

“You just like to be vile, don’t you?” Roman shuddered, imagining how easily the giant could fulfill such a promise.

“What, I can’t be honest?” Closer the monster came, reaching out a hand and wrapping its claws around the bars.

“Well…just because it’s true doesn’t mean you should say it.” Roman muttered irritably, scuffing his shoe as the beast continued to shift. He took another step back.

“I suggest getting a bit further back, Princey.” The giant advised. Roman paused, surprised to hear the tone was more genuine than teasing, and filled Roman with more concern than the latter would.

“Why?” Roman uneasily met the giants gaze, noting it looked pleased with itself. That was never a good sign.

“Just thought you’d like a head start.” With an almost casual shrug the giant punched the bar, simultaneously crushing it in his grip. The shattering sound that resulted made all signs of life abandon Roman’s face, leaving him a pale shell of a person as he watched the bar thud to the ground, broken easily apart by the beast. It caused a horrible shudder to traverse through the floor, shaking Roman to his core.

As the giant got to work on the next bar, Roman turned on his heel and ran, hitting the alarm on his way out.


End file.
